Truth or Dare: On Location!
by Draco-luver
Summary: Chapter 7! Prancing Ponies and perky sales girls. And themed clocks? R&R!
1. Cat! Shrimp!

Truth or Dare: On Location!  
  
Summery - The Brotherhood challenge the X-men to a game of truth or dare: on location! in Bayville. All the mutants are there.   
  
There's Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Wanda, Scott, Kurt, Bobby, Roberto, Ray, Jamie, Todd, Lance, Pietro, Amara, Rhane, Amanda, and Tabby!  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Disclaimer - "Yeah, take me to the turkey." - Pheobe Halliwell from the eppy Obsessions, I just love Pheobe!  
  
Actual disclaimer - If you believe I own this where's my check? I don't own it. I don't own Friends or the time Joey and Chandler lost baby Ben.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"That has got to be the stupidest idea I ever heard Pietro." Lance Alvers said, sitting on the couch in the Brotherhood's living room Thursday afternoon.  
  
"But why? You know the X-Geeks never back down from a challenge. Their sure to accept our challenge." said Pietro, pacing a new hole in their already torn rug.  
  
"But but," "But notin Lance, we're challenging the X-Geeks to a game of Truth or Dare: On Location!" said Todd, who was striking a pose.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"What?!" Scott Summers was sitting at the X-men's normal lunch table, not sure if he heard Lance right. "Let me get this straight, you want us, the X-Men, to play a game of Truth or Dare: On Location! with you, the Brotherhood, this weekend?"  
  
"Yep, Saturday and Sunday. Our version takes two days to play the full version, that is if your not to chicken." Lance was bating him, he knew it, but there was still that damn male rivalry that wouldn't let him back down.  
  
"If we were to accept your offer, we're not! But if we were to accept, how would this play out?" Lance grinned.  
  
"How 'bout we come by the Institute later to work out the fine details? No trouble promised." Scott was sceptical, I mean it IS the Brotherhood, but the game did sound fun. After all, he'd rather do that than go through day long Logan session's, though he'd never admit it.  
  
"5:00 no later." With that the X-Men's leader walked off, most likely to tell his teammates.   
  
Then there was a blur of wind!  
  
"Hello Pietro." "Aw! It's no fun when you guess it's me." Pietro pouted.   
  
"Well what other gusts of wind smell like half a bottle of Tommy?" "I don't know. What other gusts of wind?" "Uh nevermind. Summer's said we could come by the Mansion at 5 to plan, no 'fun' though."  
  
"Aw man, I wanted ta take a dip in da pool, oh well." Todd said coming up.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
16 teens and Jamie were sitting in the common room of the Xavier Institute making preperations for the next two days.  
  
"So the teams will be boys versus girls," "But there's 9 guys and 8 girls!" Lance had been trying to voice the plans but Tabitha kept interupting him.  
  
Lance creaked his neck. "I know Tabby, hang on a sec. So there'll be a guys team and a girls team," "But," "But! As there's a shortage of one girl we've planned to sacrifice a Jamie-clone for your extra teammate!"  
  
"No way Alvers, A'hm not workin with the runt. He'll sabotage our team!" "Hey!" "Not he won't, if he does the original will be kicked off our team." said Scott, trying to keep peace. "Fa'hne."  
  
"All right, so we're decided?" Jean said. "Two teams. Team 1 will be Kitty, Rogue, Tabby, Amara, Rhane, Amanda, Jean, Wanda, and 1 Jamie. Team 2 will be Lance, Pietro, Todd, Bobby, Myself, the original Jamie, Kurt, Scott, and Ray. Right?" Roberto questioned.  
  
"Yep, What time time do we start?" said Rhane. "Since it's gonna take 2 whole days we should meet at 9, in the park by the fountain." said Lance.   
  
"That sounds good to me, we should probably get up around 8 to be ready in time. What will we need for this?" said Ray.   
  
"Just comfortable clothes and maybe a few bucks. It would take to long to come back to our seperate places to eat." Lance reasoned.   
  
"So 8 a.m.?" Scott asked. "Yeah, no later yo." Todd said. Scott stood up, Jean and Amara followed. "We'll see you tomorrow then." He said crossing his arms.  
  
The brotherhood made their way to the door, when- "Pietro?" Pietro stopped, and kinda fell over, but got back up real fast.  
  
"Yes Summers?" "The vase Pietro?" "Ugh, fine here." He said handing over the slim vase. "Good bye." Amara said, half waving, mostly sarcastic.  
  
"Good bye dear lady." Pietro said bowing. He was ignored and the Brotherhood left.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the Park!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 9:17 and the X-Men were getting a bit impatient. Kitty, Rogue, Amanda, Rhane, Jean, Amara, Tabby, and a Jamie clone, who ahd on a shirt that said 'J2' to distinguish him from the original Jamie, were standing on the left side of the park's fountain.  
  
Scott, Roberto, Ray, Kurt, Bobby, and Jamie, who was wearing a shirt with 'J1' on it, were standing on the right side of the park's fountain, waiting.  
  
The Brotherhood showed up 3 minutes later.  
  
"Your 20 minutes late, why?" Scott said. "We just were, ok?" Wanda opted. "Ok then." Scott said.  
  
"Coin please." Pietro said. "Why?" said Kitty. "We gotta decide who goes first, guys or girls." Todd said. "Oh, here. I want it back though." Kitty said handing Pietro the penny.   
  
"A penny?" "I don't carry much change, I, like, found it on the way here." "Whatever."  
  
Pietro flipped the penny and it landed on heads.  
  
"Yes heads!!" Pietro screamed jumping up and down.   
  
Lance sighed. "We have to asign heads to something." Pietro considered this. "Well the guys gets heads, cause guys have heads."  
  
Everybody stared at him. Wanda spoke up. "What kind of scary ass girls came to your birthday?" A few people laughed, a few. You just never know with Wanda.  
  
"Uh, anyway. Can we start now?" Kitty said. "Do we split up or something?" Tabby said.  
  
"No, we move around town in a big group. But we need our three places to choose from first. What were they again?" Lance said.  
  
Everybody groaned. First they were late, now they forgot vital pieces of information.  
  
"The Mall, the park, and Mansion- VAIT! Who decided that one?" Kurt asked. "The girls did." Bobby said. "Uh, why?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Better resources." Amara said. Roberto whispered to Ray. "That can't be good." "Yeah." He whispered back.  
  
"I say we start at the Mall, for today. The Park tomorrow, and then the Mansion for the evenings." Rhane said. "But we're already at the Park, why not start here?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Because, ok? Now, what do we do first?" Jean asked. "Decide who goes first, girls get heads, boys get tails." Wanda said, flipping the penny into the air.  
  
The coin flipped 3 feet in the air and landed in front of Wanda. "Heads." She said smirking.   
  
"Now do we like start?" Kitty said. "Yeah, huddle!" Wanda said striking a dramatic pose. "Uh, I mean we huddle now, to decide who the first vic- I mean guy to get asked is." She said after they looked at her funny, you can't tell with Wanda.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
::for fic purposes they appear in the food court of the Mall now, still in divided clutches (boys seperate from girls), onward!!::  
  
After a 2 minute huddle the girls broke apart.  
  
"That can't be good." Kurt whispered to Lance. "Not in the slightest." He whispered back.  
  
"Sunspot!" Amara exclaimed, scaring him a bit. "Truth or Dare?" "Uh, Dare." Roberto replied.  
  
She smirked. "Ok, I'll be right back." She said and turned back to her huddle waiting for her.  
  
There was a 'That's all?' that came from the center, and Amara came back out a bit disappointed. She turned back, "That's all? Just that?" She half whined.  
  
"Yes, go on." Rhane said. Roberto was beginning to think he was getting off easy. "Fine, we dare you to eat 5 triple scooped Banana Berry ice cream cones."  
  
"What else Amara?" Jean said. "You only have ten minutes." She said.  
  
"But I can't! I won't be able to touch it, lit up or not, my skin's naturally hot ALL the time!" "Then you'll have to get somebody to help you then won't you?" Amara smirked, that must have been why she was asking that's all?.  
  
Roberto surrendered. "Fine, who?" Tabby stepped forward. "The cashier." Roberto grinned. "Ok, to the Ice Cream Place." Roberto turned heel and marched towards the dessert corner of the food court.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Not fair not fair not fair!!" Tabby ranted. "Hey, I did the dare, it is fair." Roberto retorted. "But you flirted with her! Judges?" Tabby said. "Judges rule, no violation!" Lance said. "Aw man, tough call." Tabby said. "Yeah." Lance replied.  
  
So with that settled the guys got into the first ever huddle!! I mean they got into a huddle.  
  
Roberto came back out. "Jean, Truth or Dare?" Jean stepped out in front of Kitty and Amanda. "Dare, please." She said.  
  
"Ok," Bobby said." You see that Chinese place?" He pointed to Dragon Palace. "You have to go there and order a random item on the menu," "But?" "With extra cat." "What?! Seriously?" She asked. "Yep, go, now." Ray said. "Fine." Jean grumbled, walking towards Dragon Palace.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"May I help you a miss?" The man said in accented Chinese. "Yes," She couldn't believe she was doing this. "Can I get an order of Orange chicken with fried rice, and can you give me some extra cat with that?" She said, with a straight face.  
  
The clerk looked a bit taken back and was getting annoyed. "I'ma sorry miss, we do a not serve feline in our meals." He said. "But it says right there, Orange chicken, fried rice and cat side on the menu. I just want some extra that's all." She said, again straight faced.  
  
"I'ma sorry miss, that says Orange chicken, fried rice, and shrimp side. You may a want to look into an eye doctor, Miss." He said. "It says cat." "No, shrimp!"  
  
"Cat!"  
  
"Shrimp!"  
  
"Cat!"  
  
"Shrimp!"  
  
"Cat!"  
  
"Shrimp!"  
  
"Cat!"  
  
"Shrimp!"  
  
"Shrimp!"  
  
"Cat!"  
  
"That's what I thought, wrap it up please." Jean said walking towards the register.  
  
She paid for her food and walked back to the group. Who were laughing and clutching their sides.  
  
"Open it up, open it up!" Todd said. She did, there was Orange chicken, fried rice, and three large shrimp with 'cat' written on them. This made them laugh harder.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
After composing themselves and everybody getting a bite of the orange chicken, fried rice, or 'cat' they girls huddled again.  
  
Jean emerged, grinning. "Todd, truth or dare?" "Truth yo." Todd said.  
  
"Is it true you still watch Sesame Street?" Todd paled a bit. "N-no." Jean raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Uh, no I don't."   
  
"Are you sure about that answer?" Amanda asked. "Uh, uh, uh, maybe?" Todd said. "He's lying, he does." Wanda said.  
  
"Wanda, we were having fun." Tabby whined. "Whatever, I just saved us some time. Let's get on with this please."   
  
So the guys huddled, murmering to each other.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The tiny crowd parted and out came Todd. "Rogue, truth or dare?" He said, with a straight face. He knew she would pick dare.  
  
'Crap!' she thought. "Dare." She said defiantly. Todd grinned from ear to green ear. This is where she got a bit worried, just a bit, it IS Rogue.  
  
"Ok, you have to go around the Mall, five different places, and wish them a 'Happy Bellybutton Day!'." He said, the rest of the guys were grinning or smirking.   
  
"What else?" she said. "Why what makes you think there's something else?" Todd said, acting innocent. Unfortunately his dreams for a Oscar weren't very big. "What else?"  
  
"You have to smile the whole ti-" He was cut of, he was kinda unconscience. "Nobody heard that, ra'hght?" She asked, dead serious. Everybody nodded 'no' furiously. "Good. 2, I repeat, only 2 people will be making sure I do this this ::she shuddered:: dare. Jamie's follow me, the rest of you will stay here or in the general area ok?"  
  
Everybody nodded their 'yeses'.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Ha'hppy Bellybutton Day!" Rogue said for the 3rd time and put her shirt down. "3 down, 2 to go. Come on Rogue you can do this." Rogue said as she walked further in the Mall for people who hadn't heard her dare in progress. She had started at least 6 or 7 stores away from the others so they wouldn't see her.   
  
She stopped in front of a group of young mothers and their toddler children. "Ha'hppy Bellybutton Day!" She said showing her bellybutton and walking away from the unnerved women. "Ok, 4 down Miss Rogue." Jamie #1 said. "1 left Miss Rogue, just 1 more." "Can ya'll stop ca'hlling me tha'ht? And show me a upside to this?" She nearly whined, but caught herself.  
  
"It'll be up to you who goes next." J2 said, it's easier that way. "And you'll get to pick whatever they have to do." J1 said. Rogue smirked. "A'h know just who ta pick, Ha'hppy Bellybutton Day!" She said before putting her shirt back down and turning to head back to the others.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Rogue and the Jamie's came back to see the guys and girls talking, Rogue grinned. "Break it up!" She screamed really loud. Everybody jumped apart and looked expectant.   
  
"Vell?" Kurt asked. "She did it, you owe us $10 too." J1 said. Both the Jamie's stuck out their hands. "When your whole again and not until." Pietro said. "For?" Rogue said.  
  
"You lifted your shirt everytime said Happy Bellybutton Day." J2 said. "Yeah, we didn't say you had to. So now we're all out ten bucks to the half pint." Lance said. Rogue smirked. "Huddle girls."  
  
"That can't be," "I know Roberto, I know." Ray said.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"No way no way!" Scott Summers was saying. "There's no way I'm answering that, no way!" "You have to, or your out." Kitty said. Scott was comtiplating answering or not, what the hell ya know? He might a well get it over with, besides he had to supervise this. Who knows what they night do without him.  
  
"Once, about 8 months ago. When he had to go to Japan for three days." Scott answered, he was a bit prowd of himself. "Seriously? You, Scott Summers, broke into the Professor's liquor cabinet?" Wanda asked. "Yep." What'd ya get for it yo?" Todd asked. "Six months of extra Danger Room sessions." He answered.  
  
"But that's, like, not fair! You love the Danger Room." Kitty said. "My turn." Scott said. "Uh-huh." Rogue said. So the boys huddled again.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Scott came out. "Amanda, truth or dare?" She wasn't expecting to be picked. "Dare." She said evenly, not wanting to wish strangers a happy toejam day or something.  
  
"Ok, lets go then." Scott said as he led everyone to the Mall's glass elevator 17 stores away.  
  
When they got there Amanda was wondering if she might have to wish people a happy elevator day now.  
  
"You have to get in the elevator, stay in for 1 time up and 1 time down, meaning push the 3 button and then the 1 button. And stomp on imaginable bugs the whole time." Scott said. Amanda blinked, and blinked again. "Ok, if I have to. At least there's no toejam." She said walking to the elevator. Everybody else just looked at her and then at Kurt.  
  
"Vhat? I don't know vhat she's talking about either." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~In the elevator~*~*~*~  
  
"Get away centipede, stay back!" Amanda said as she stomped a speck of dust on the elevator floor. "Ahhhhh!!!! A ladybug!!" And she stomped the speck of dirt to, uh even more specks of dirt I guess. And the old woman jumped off as fast as she could on the second floor.  
  
"Bad buggies, bothering me! Away away!!" She said as she squished a bit of lettuce and backed out of the elevator cursing the 'bugs'. She walked back to the group of amused mutants waiting for her by Old Navy.  
  
"Good?" She asked, cheerfully. "You weren't supposed to enjoy it that much Amanda." Lance said. "You didn't say I had to hate my dare, huddle ladies?" She said smiling and walked to fill the last spot of her awaiting huddle.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Amanda turned back to the X-Guys and the Brothers. "Pietro, truth or dare?" Pietro perked up at the mention of his name, well duh, anyway. "Dare, and do you worst." "We can't mess with your hair so you'll have to settle with argueing with a mannequin in Macy's instead." Several guys snorted and laughed into their hands trying to hide it.  
  
"How long?" "What?" Jean said. "How long do I have to argue with a mannequin?" He repeated. "Uh, two minutes." J2 said. "Loudly." Amara said quickly. "About?" "Whatever you want." "Nothing gross, Little ears are about though." Lance said covering Kurt and Todd's ears, they didn't appreciate that. "Supervision." "Whole group." Tabby said. "Ok, let's go."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"WhatdoyoumeanIcan'thavefivescoopsofchocolateonmysundae? I'mpayingforthree,butfivewillfitinthelittleboat!" Pietro screamed at the blonde female mannequin, who said nothing back to him btw, though you might want to know. He had 19 seconds left. "Sincewhendidyoubecomemykeeper? IcanalltheicecreamIwant,youcan'tstopme!! Hahahahaha!!" Pietro screamed as he ran around the mannequin.  
  
"Pietro, you have to, like, argue with it, not make it dizzy." Kitty said, even though she was trying not to laugh at her enemy scaring the perfume girls.  
  
"FineIwantotbreakupwithyou,yourgettingboringanyway." "Pietro you have five seconds left." Bobby said. "GoodbyeBarbie!" "2." J1 said. "Forever." And Pietro turned back to them, his arms crossed and his nose up in the air.  
  
"Huddlenow? Huhhuhhuh??" "Uh, yeah. Come on guys." Ray said.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
The guys huddle broke and Pietro stepped out. "Kitty," "That's not who we discussed." "She has to go eventually Alvers." Summers said. Lance rolled his eyes but motioned for Pietro to continue.  
  
"Truth or dare Pryde?" "Truth." "Crap, I was sure you'd pick dare, be right back." He said.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Are you guys done yet?" Rhane asked, they were all getting bored and tired of standing.   
  
Pietro came out. "OK ok. Out of all of us who would you want to be stranded on a desert island with?" "Vhat girl?" Kurt corrected as Kitty opened he mouth, needless to say she was disappointed. "Fine. Jean then." Everybody was a bit shocked, they had expected her to pick Rogue.  
  
"Why?" Rogue said. "She could, like, send a message to somebody to come rescue us. Nothing against you Rogue but, like, absorbing the sand's energy wouldn't get us off the island." Kitty said resting her chin on her knees after she sat down. "Oh, yeah we'hll tha'ht makes sense, A'h guess." She said.  
  
Tabby, Kitty, and Rhane got up and finished their huddle and started whispering.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Ray, truth or dare?" Shadowcat said. Ray looked up from his, Roberto, and J1's bench. "Dare." Kitty turned back to the others. "Are you guys sure?" "Go on Pryde." Wanda said. "Ok, You have five minutes to tell at least 10 people your 'superman' wearing and cape." Miss Pryde said happily.   
  
He just sat there, very still. He leaned over to J1. "Can they still see me?" He whispered. Todd, who was behind him, said "Just do it, or cuddlebump'll make it worse." "Cuddlebump?" "Wanda." Lance said. Ray brighted and turned back to the opposing team.   
  
"I don't have a cape." Ray beamed, he was very clever. J2 pulled out a Superman cape, childsize, from behind his back. "How could you?!" J1 said. J2 shrugged and handed the cape to a discouraged Ray.   
  
Ray stood up and put on the kidsize cape. A light bulb popped in his head. Ray climbed on top on the highest fountain ledge, about three feet, and cleared his throat really loud, causing half the passing crowd to look up at him.   
  
Ray grinned and said "I'm Superman!!"   
  
The rest of his teammates, house or not, cheered for him and the girls frowned or stared.  
  
Ray climbed down and handed J2 his cape back. "Excuse me ladies." He said and headed to the nearly closed huddle ten feet away.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
Lance came out a few minutes later and approached the girls.  
  
"Summers says it's 6:58 and we should head back to the mansion for the nighttime part of today's round." He said, he obviously didn't want to.  
  
"That's a good idea." Jean said. "You would think so. But it is." Wanda said.  
  
"What?! Why?" Pietro said. "We have to do dares there to right?" said Lance. "Yeah but, oh! Ok let's go!" Pietro said and walked towards the nearest exit.  
  
----------------10 minutes later-----------------  
  
The red convertable, the Jeep, and Amanda's blue punchbug pulled into the driveway of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
9 boys, 8 girls, and 1 clone got out of the assorted vehicle's and walked into the Mansion, for their first nighttime portion of their game.  
  
They all go into the Common Room, for more space, and sit in little groups on opposite sides of the room.  
  
The guys huddled, it's their turn remember? And J1 spoke up. "Rhane, truth or dare?" "Dare." "Good, we were hping you'd say that. We dare you to make a 'cat-food lasagna' and you have to get somebody to eat at least 3 full bites of it." "We have cat food and nobody told me?!" She was outraged, all dogs love cat food, she was no exception.  
  
"Your actually gonna do it?" Bobby asked. "Yep, can't wait." "That person can't be you ya know." Todd said. Rhane's shoulders slumped. "Fine, who's observing me for this?" She said.   
  
"I am." Pietro said. "Great, this outta be fun. You can't eat the cat food either you know?" Pietro's shoulders slumped at that. "Aw man. Let's go."  
  
Pietro and Rhane headed to the kitchen to get to work on the soon-to-be delicacy.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"This is very good kids, well done. If you children need me I'll be in the Lab." Hank said as he left the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe he ate the whole thing." Rhane said, she was stunned. "Yeah, how rude! He didn't leave any for us!" Pietro said, getting angry. "I know!" Rhane said as they went back into the CR.  
  
"Did you do it?" Scott asked. "Yeah, and Mr. McCoy ate the whole lot of it!" -Peals of laughter- "He did?" Kitty said. "Yeah, left none for us." Pietro said. -everybody stares- "Our turn." Wanda said and the girls huddled.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Bobby, truth or dare?" Wanda said. "Truth." The young ice mutant said. "Who do you like? Truthfully now." ~Well this is fabulous.~ Bobby thought. "Uh, the Professor's nice." "No no no my boy, girl. Which girl do you like?" Wanda was enjoying this. In repsponce he whispered something that nobody really heard, well somebody did. "You like me?! How? When?" Rhane was saying.  
  
"A while now. Boys turn? Good good." He said and turned away his blushing face quickly.  
  
Bobby came back out, feeling really good. "Wanda truth or dare?" "Truth, try your best shot." "Who do you like? Truthfully now."   
  
Wanda therefore made a pact to herself to kill off all icy teenage boys, starting with Robert Drake. "Tolensky. Huddle now." She said, straight faced, and turned to the other girls, who were staring at her. They said nothing, but it was obvious Wanda was trying not to laugh.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Amanda poked her head out of the huddle and broke into very very amused laughter. The boys thought that was DEFFINATELY not good. Teenage girls were very creative, so that annoying laughter, that kept getting higher, coming from their huddle, wasn't a good sign.   
  
Amara calmly moved away from the huddle and spoke. "Lance truth or dare?" Now thinking how mad Wanda was after Pietro had come back he didn't wanna pick truth, the honor of his Woobie was at stake. "Dare." He said evenly, though he didn't feel it.  
  
Now normally these girls are mild mannered and a bit adventurous, but when they ALL break out into huge grins, like they just did, it's never good.   
  
"Good boy, now react calmly when I tell you this ok?" Amara said, grin ever present. "Ok." Lance said meekly. This wasn't gonna be good, and those grins were getting creepier and creepier.  
  
"You have to ask Logan if he wears boxers or briefs, and why?" She said.  
  
Every guy paled, every girl grinned bigger, and somewhere far far away an author laughs loudly.  
  
"Uh-kay." An idea struck him. "Who do I get to supervise me?" He asked hopefully. "Wanda." Lance paled even further, if possible.  
  
"W-Wanda? But she lives with us, she'll never let me live it down!" Lance wailed. "That sounds like a personal problem, now let's go. Time is money and I got $10 riding on this, c'mon." Wanda said heading towards the library/study area.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Lance was standing in the hall outside the Mansion's study pleading with Wanda. "C'mon, if you say I asked they'll believe you." He was saying. "Maybe they will, but what if they ask him if you asked him? Then what?" Wanda reasoned, arms crossed. "Oh, I didn't think about that. Aw man, I guess I gotta ask him huh?" "Yup, go!" She said and turned him around, knocked on the door, and shoved him inside when it opened.  
  
Wolverine, Beast, Ororo, and the Professor were sitting in the study conversing by the fire with what appeared to be red wine. That is until Lance and an amused Wanda knocked on the door. Lance looked as if he was gonna pass out any second, Wanda looked like she might actually smile!   
  
"Is there anything we can help you with children?" Storm asked. "Uh, no, goodbye!" Lance said and turned to leave, but Wanda was blocking his path, damn her! He was gonna have to ask him, and he was gonna die very soon. Calmly as he could Lance turned back around and tried to breathe as calmly as he could.  
  
"Um, Mr. Wolverine, uh, doyouwearboxersorbriefs? Andwhy?" Lance cringed, expecting to be of the julianne variety soon. "None, I like a healthy breeze around my privates thank you." Lance blinked, and backed away slowly. Wanda looked torn between laughing and vomiting. "Well, we'll just be going, good night." She said, dragging Lance out of the room.   
  
When they got outside the study they looked at each other, shuddered, and made their way back to the Common Room.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"So, did he ask?" asked J2. Lance's left eye twitched a bit, and Wanda hid a haunted look. "Yeah, he did." "Well?" "Well, he asked. Believe me, you don't wanna know."   
  
With that vague answer the guys made their next huddle.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
J1 emerged from their huddle, arms crossed. "J2, truth or dare?" J2 stepped forward. "Dare." "Good, thought you'd say that." "Really? How'd you guess?" "I had an inkling." "Really?" "Yeah, I feel like I know you." "Can we please get to the dare?" Scott interupted.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah."J1 said. "We dare you to find a sleeping person and paint their toenails, bright orange!" J1 exclaimed excitedly. J2 raised an eyebrow but said "Do I have a time limit?" J1 consulted the group of guys behind him and returned to front of them. "No."   
  
"But, you have to take a witness." Bobby said. "Who?" said J2. "Your choice." "Well, Jean then. She can hover, so there won't an extra set of footsteps." Jean nodded, so J2 and Jean headed off into the mansion, to find their sleeping victim.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tbc..... 


	2. Why not to fall asleep in Xavier's Study

Truth or Dare: On Location!  
  
Summery - The Brotherhood challenge the X-men to a game of truth or dare: on location! in Bayville. All the mutants are there.   
  
There's Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Wanda, Scott, Kurt, Bobby, Roberto, Ray, Jamie, Todd, Lance, Pietro, Amara, Rhane, Amanda, and Tabby!  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Disclaimer - I own this? Sweet, I'm so happy now. Take that Stan Lee! Ha ha! ..Ok I don't really own X-Men:Evolution. But I can always dream!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
J2 and Jean Grey slowly crept closer to one Hank McCoy. Who was taking a mid-evening snoozer by the small fireplace in the Study. Unaware of the two teenagers sneeking in his direction.  
  
'Jean, you wait closer to the door and keep scanning the ajointing halls. I'd rather not be caught defacing a teacher.' Jean snickered. 'Defacing a teacher?' J2 scowled. 'Just keep a look out.'  
  
Jean shrugged and hoved by the door.   
  
'Last toe on the right foot, done.' 'Your done? So fast?' J2 rolled his eyes. 'No, I'm half done, that was his right foot. I still have the left to do.' Jean shook her head and turned back to the door.  
  
'Middle left toe done.' J2 murmured to himself. 'Jamie clone.' 'Hang on, fourth toe done, one left.' 'Uh Jamie clone.' 'Hang on, just one left, done!' J2 turned to go, but was floating six feet of the ground.  
  
'Jean, why did you take it upon yourself to seperate me and the ground? I liked the ground, we had a good thing going.' Jean frowned and pointed below them, where Logan had entered and wastrying not to laugh at Hank.  
  
'Logan? Where'd he come from?' Jean rolled her eyes. 'I was trying to tell you, I was scanning and felt him coming this way. He must have smelled us in here and wondered why we weren't with the others.' 'Oh.' Was J2's intelligent reply.  
  
They held their breath as Logan left the study and quietly closed the door, and expelled their breathes. The second they did that Logan opened the door again, sniffing the air, as if he missed something before. Scratching his head Logan headed out of the Study for a second time.  
  
'Phew! That was close, where is he now?' Thought J2. 'He's peeling an apple in the kitchen.' Jean sent back and lowered them to the floor.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
"And he sniffed around, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack right there." J2 was saying dramatically. "How can you have a heart attack at 13?" Amanda said. "Overdose on Mocka Lattes?" Ray snickered. J2 scowled and huddled with the girls.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
J2 came back out. "Nightcrawler!!" Kurt jumped. Wanda whispered to Tabby. "You think he's glad to be included in a game with the 'big kids'?" Tabby snickered and nodded.   
  
"Vhat?" "Truth or dare?" "Oh, truth." "Aww." J2 looked dejected. "Your no fun. Fine, would you rather boil to death in hot chocolate or freeze to death in a giant slushie?"   
  
Kurt looked absolutely puzzled. "Vell. I guess the giant slushie. Because you could eat part of it and get an ice cream headache, then you would be distracted by the fact that your freezing to death in a fruit flavored treat."  
  
"Ok." Todd said. Everybody else pretty much had the same reaction to his answer. And then the guys huddled again.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Pietro came out of the huddle. "Scooter said we gotta leave, we're not welcome!" He finished dramatically. Of which nobody bought. "I didn't say that. I said it's almost ten thirty and we should reconvine in the morning." Scott protested.  
  
"Yeah yeah, same difference. Come on, let's go." Lance said, getting off the couch.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tbc, suggestions appreciated. But not required. Review?! Why thank you, I'd love some. 


	3. Barty the Chihuahua

Truth or Dare: On Location!  
  
Summery - The Brotherhood challenge the X-men to a game of truth or dare: on location! in Bayville. All the mutants are there.   
  
There's Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Wanda, Scott, Kurt, Bobby, Roberto, Ray, Jamie, Todd, Lance, Pietro, Amara, Rhane, Amanda, and Tabby!  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
9 a.m. rolled around and 13 X-Men and Amanda were sitting on park benches, on opposite sides of the fountain.   
  
The Brotherhood was walking up when J2 was putting his shirt on. "Finally, what took you so long?" Scott said. Lance raised a brow and looked down at his watch.  
  
"We're on time." He said holding up his watch that said 9:00:27. "Oh, whatever then." And the guys huddled.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kurt came out of the huddle. "Amara, truth or dare?" She looked up from behind Jean, cuz she's not that tall. "Truth."  
  
"You going to regret that. What's your mot embarassing nickname and how'd you get it?" Said Kurt.   
  
Amara blinked and looked thoughtful. "Well my cousins used to call me Winky, because I would sometimes blink my eyes at different times. I guess that could be embarassing,"   
  
She looked around her. "Yeah, now that I think about, it is embarasing. Huddle now? Good." She ducked behind Jean again and the girls started whispering.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Amara came out of the huddle, smiling. A little oddly, which couldn't be good.  
  
"J1, truth or dare?" "Dare." "Good. We dare you to find a dog, fight with it over a frisbee, and not make any clones," Tabby elbowed her in the side. "Oh, you have ten minutes. Go."   
  
J1, with the others trailing behind him to observe, ran from dog and owner to dog and owner to find one playing with a frisbee.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
After two minutes, having not found a dog playing catch with the elusive round plastic disc, J1 was getting frustrated. He looked at his, he only had 7 and a half minutes left.   
  
He ran and searched the northern part of the park, and finally came across a chihuahua carrying a small frisbee back to it's owner, a girl who looked about 9 years old.  
  
Looking determined, J1 walked over to the little dog as it was picking up the little toy. J1 stood in front of the dog and got down on his hands and knees.   
  
J1 had startled the small animal, but when the strange boy bit into HIS toy, it was on!  
  
The strange boy was pulling on his toy, but not trying to take it away. So it was tug-o-war eh? Then Barty the Chihuahua would win! The honor of small dogs every was on the line, and he would beat this human for them!  
  
J1 checked his watch again, a minute and a half to go. Man, for a little dog he sure was strong. And all his teammates, or otherwise, were standing about twenty feet away, laughing and leaning on each other. And he could swear that Quiksilver had a camera of sorts.  
  
'28 seconds to go, geeze this dog's determined.' Trying not to bump his knees or hands on anything J1, the real Jamie, glanced at his watch again. '13 seconds.'   
  
He glanced at the little girl who was watching, torn between trying not laugh or dragging her dog away holding him close to her, lest some other crazy boys try challenging her Barty to mini-wars of tug-o-war.  
  
'3, 2, 1,.' "Done. Ew! Dog drool!" J1 exclaimed, jumping up, wiping his mouth and spitting about ten times. "Frisbees are nasty, they taste like fried plastic." He scowled at the girls and walked to his huddle.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
After having spent only half the previous day playing the game, they had broken up every two hours or so to brouse the Mall or hang out with whoever they wanted for a little break. The guys huddle broke apart and J1 came out to the front.  
  
"Tabby, truth or dare?" "Dare." "You have to announce to five people, seperate people," Remembering how Ray cheated on his Superman dare. "That your wearing new socks." Tabitha looked down at her feet, clad in sandals, it was like 89' today.   
  
"But I'm not wearing socks." She stated this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well then that's the point, isn't it?" Tabby cursed mentally, how did he know she suggested the frisbee dare? "Ok."   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Tabby walked around, flanked by Scott, to make sure she did the dare right, looking for people she didn't know.   
  
After around three minutes she spotted an elderly couple and their granddaughter feeding some ducks by one of the small ponds scattered around the Park. Tabby exhaled and walked closer to the people. "Excuse me, but I'm wearing new socks today, and thought you might like to know."  
  
They looked at her, blinked, and said nothing and turned back to the ducks. She and Scott continued to walk around the Park. "They didn't even react, like they thought it was just some thing kids today do." said Scott. "Yeah, maybe they didn't have their hearing aids in or something? Look there's another old couple, come on." Tabby said, dragging Scott behind her, skipping all the way.  
  
The middle-age couple watched the two teens aproach. "I have on new socks, don't think their nice?" The woman looked at Tabitha and said "That's nice dear, don't you like my new purse?" She held up thin air. Tabby blinked and started backing away. "Well, goodbye then." And she dragged Scott away, fast.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
Tabby backed out of the huddle and spun around to face the boys, who were lounging on various places, trees, benches, the fountain. "Bobby?" "Yes?" "Why are you sitting in the fountain?" "I'm not, I'm floating." He was floating, on a flat, round piece of ice. "Why?" Scott asked. "All the seats were taken, and I'm not hurting the fountain. Besides you keep telling me 'not to leave ice everywhere, somebody could get hurt'."  
  
"Somebody could get hurt." "Yeah yeah yeah." Said Wanda, and the girls huddled.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I have some dares, and like 1 truth. But I need about 10 or so dares for the park and about 5 or 6 for the Mansion. Reviews? Really? For me? Thank you. Requests? Suggestions? Those are nice too. 


	4. Telegociater!

Truth or Dare: On Location!  
  
Summery - The Brotherhood challenge the X-men to a game of truth or dare: on location! in Bayville. All the mutants are there.   
  
There's Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Wanda, Scott, Kurt, Bobby, Roberto, Ray, Jamie, Todd, Lance, Pietro, Amara, Rhane, Amanda, and Tabby!  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Wanda walked out of the huddle, smirking to herself. "Scott, truth or dare?" "Er, truth?" He said uncertainly. Wanda's eye twitched ever so slightly.  
  
"Do you know what the Professor does a for a living?" "Yes, he's a, uh, uh," He looked to the other boys for help. Bobby shrugged, Roberto shook his head, and Kurt looked puzzled.  
  
"He's a, uh, it's got to have something to with negociating, or telepathy. Uh, a uh, tele-gociater!!" Scott exclaimed proudly. "That's not even a word!!" Kurt cried. And that realization dawned on Scott.  
  
"Oh, crap. Well do you know what he does?" Scott countered. "Vell, no. But I didn't answer tele-gociater!" said Kurt. "Well, well, ugh, just huddle." And the boys huddled.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Scott came out of their huddle, quite happy with himself. "Rhane, truth or dare?" Rhane perked up, happy to be going next. "Dare." She answered defiantly.   
  
"Good. You have to catch three squirrels, unharmed, and kiss each one without getting bitten." Or not. 'Well this outta be fun.'   
  
"Ok. If I get bitten, do I have to start over?" "Yes, and it has to be a different squirrel that you start with."   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Hold still, ye crazy thing. Hold still!" Rhane was screaming at the small animal. She pecked the squirming fuzzball and let it go back down the tree. "2 down, 1 more to go." She said, climbing down the tree.  
  
As if catching a squirrel wasn't hard enough, she still didn't have full control of masking her scent or her attitude towards smaller animals. She calmly walked by half a dozen or so trees, pretending to watch the wind blowing a couple of trees on her right side.  
  
Suddenly she darted to her left and turned into Wolfsbane mid-jump, and raced past branch after branch in search of the last squirrel she needed to catch. She hunched down on a branch near the middle of the tree, eyeing the squirrel, who was eating on a acorn.   
  
She wagged her tail, leap, caught the squirrel, fell out of the tree, landed on her feet, both of them, kissed the squirrel who was in shock, let it go, and watched it scamper away in fear.   
  
She then walked back thirty or so feet to the others. "Was that good?" Scott nodded. Kurt slapped him in the arm. "How was I supposed to know she was fast enough to catch the squirrels?" He whispered to Kurt. And the girls huddled.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Rhane peeked out of the huddle, giggled, and lowered her head again. Rouge did the same thing, only she smirked and nodded her head before ducking back in.   
  
Rhane came back out and cleared her throat. The boys looked up. "Kurt, truth or dare?"  
  
Kurt pondered this. He answered a truth his first turn, it wouldn't be fair to pick truth again. "Dare." Rogue smothered a snicker, and Amanda glared.  
  
"Good, good. We're close to the Zoo, right?"   
  
"Right." He answered, thinking the worst. Rogue stifled another snicker, and Amanda glared again. "Ok, we dare you to talk to your native country folk, inducer off."  
  
Kurt was puzzled. "They have ozher Germans in ze Zoo?" "No, monkeys. Your choice of course." Amanda glared again.   
  
"Ooookay." He said. "Good, glad your not opposed. Let's go." Rhane said, heading for the Park exit.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Niener niener niener!" Kurt was saying, hanging upside down, by his tail, on the front of the Chimpanze cage. The Manager had since given up yelling at him to get down from there, and had sat down on a nearby bench to mumble to himself.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Man, zat hurts." Kurt said rubbing his tail ten minutes later back in the Park.  
  
"Well, you just taunted that one chimp to long. He got tired of you waving your furry face at him." Rogue said. "My furry face?!" "But you were OUTside the cage." She retorted.  
  
"Whatever, huddle." And the guys huddled.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"No no no, stop. Before you hurt yourself."   
  
"Me?! Your the one who suggested we dare them to a wet t-shirt contest!"  
  
"So? What's wrong with that idea?"  
  
"They would dare us back!"  
  
"What's wrong Summers, don't wanna show that beer belly?"   
  
"I DO NOT HAVE A BEER BELLY ALVERS!!" This made the girls look up.  
  
Scott turned beat red and ducked back into the huddle. "Thanks a lot Alvers." Scott said, scowling.  
  
"I try." Lance gloated.  
  
"Let's just get back to picking a person please."   
  
"Are you just scared?"  
  
Scot's eyed twitched a bit. "No Alvers, I just don't think we should be exposing ourselves to them. Or any innocent by standers, lest they see that pathetic attemp you call a chest." Scott snickered.  
  
Lance waved this off. "Just scared then?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"How do I know your not scared? Huh?!" Scott eye twitched again.  
  
Lance laughed to himself, this was fun. "I got an idea, we'll have to include the girls on the side though." With that Lance backed out of the huddle and straightened up.  
  
"Todd my good man, what time would it be?"   
  
Todd had no clue where Lance was going with this, but played along anyway. "Why it's 11:53 Lance, my good, uh, chap." Lance raised his eyebrow but continued.  
  
"You know what that means, don't you?" "No, what does it mean?" Freddy said, getting into the act. This was going good, Lance thought, soon he would painful revenge on Summers and he would just think it's part of the game. He just needed something from Wanda and his plan would go over much better.  
  
"It means it's time for the One Time Lunch Time Switch-up!" Wanda didn't know where this was going either, but figured it had something to do with Summers screaming out. "Already?" She said. "Yes!"  
  
"What's the 'One Time Lunch Switch Time Up'?" Amara asked. "One Time Lunch Time Switch-up. And for one dare per team the teams draw straws to see who HAS to do a dare."   
  
"What happens if they don't do the dare?" Jean asked. "They have to leave. And they have to face their housemates knowing they wimped out on a dare." Pietro said, also clueless to Lance's plan. But playing along of course.  
  
The girls agreed and both teams drew straws, that just appeared from nowhere.   
  
"How many pockets DO you have?" Ray asked Evan. "About thirty. I have a laptop somewhere, but the paper shredder wouldn't fit." The spyky boy said. "Uh huh." Ray said.   
  
Suprise suprise Scott drew the short straw, Jean drew the short end across the fountain. "Good, to the Drive!" (the Drive is a small stripmall on a pier)  
  
"Why are we going there Mr. Lance?" J1 wondered aloud.   
  
"Don't call him 'Mr. Alvers', it'll just feed his demention more." Scott hissed.  
  
"Don't try buttering me up now Summers, you still have dare to do. Boy do you have dare to do." Lance smirked to to no one in particular.  
  
Lance slipped a small note to Wanda, who handed over a small piece of metal smirking amusedly. (I know that's probably not a real word, but work with me people)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Another chapter down, keep in mind I have previous suggestions and ideas, but appreciate more. Review? Suggestions? Thank you, such nice readers. 


	5. The butter knives are coming!

Truth or Dare: On Location!  
  
Summery - The Brotherhood challenge the X-men to a game of truth or dare: on location! in Bayville. All the mutants are there.   
  
There's Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Wanda, Scott, Kurt, Bobby, Roberto, Ray, Jamie, Todd, Lance, Pietro, Amara, Rhane, Amanda, and Tabby!  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
I know I said they would be at the Park all day before going to the Mansion, but the flight schedulehas changed and they'll be at the Drive for now, then go back to the Park, maybe, before going to the Mansion.  
  
Oh, and the Drive isn't in the Evo series, made it up. I know I know that, and some of you might know that too, but some readers haven't seen every single episode like the rest of us. (is oddly proud of that)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
47 stores, 13 restaurants, including 2 ice cream places, and 1 small Mom & Pop diner occupied the Drive. Where our group currently was pulling up to.  
  
Lance stood on the first level of the Drive, running the outline of his plan over in his mind.   
  
"Now what Alvers? You dragged us all the way here to smell the Atlantic?" Scott sneered. "No no, that's just an added bonus. We have to huddle to decide what the the chosen two have to do." Lance said, waving for everybody to make a big circle.  
  
"No no Summers, the dares are decided minus the vic- chosen ones." Lance corrected himself and pushed Scott and Jean out of the circle.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"It HAS to be embarrassing."  
  
"Painful?"  
  
"Optional."  
  
"Do we make him eat something?"  
  
"No, that's been done."   
  
"Break something?"  
  
"Ride something?"  
  
"Pierce something?"  
  
"Make something?"  
  
"Wait wait, back up."  
  
"Ride something?"  
  
"No, that next one."  
  
"Pierce something?"   
  
Lance just smirked. "I think we have a winner. Now we just need something for Red."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Sam and Jubilee were sitting in the kitchen at the Institute. Sam looked at Jubilee.  
  
"Where do ya'll think everybody went?"   
  
"Don't know, where do you think they went?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
And they went back to eating their poptarts.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Should it be taking this long?" Jean asked Scott, they were sitting on a bench a few feet away, but not close enough to hear.  
  
"Probably not." He said, with a sceptical look.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"There's no way we're making Jean, like, streak." Kitty said impaitently.  
  
"Fa'hne," Rogue said. "Not here anyway." She added under her breath.  
  
"So what do we have her do?" Bobby asked.   
  
"I have an idea." said Pietro.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"You want me to do that?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yes." said Pietro.   
  
"But, I don't have the clothes to do that dare." She argued.  
  
"We thought you might say that." said Pietro. He zipped away for about three seconds and then reappeared holding a blue...outfit.  
  
"Oh, crap." She said, crestfallen. "Ok, give it here, I'll be right back."  
  
"Wait, don't you wanna know what you'll be riding?" Todd asked.   
  
Jean eye twitched. "What?"  
  
"Riding. Paul didn't walk through that little town warning those people."   
  
Jean tried to keep her calm. "Ok, what will I be riding?"  
  
Todd revealed a 'horsey', a stick with a toy horse head on it.   
  
"Oh, I see." Jean snatched the 'horsey' and went to change in a nearby bathroom.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
She reemerged five minutes later wearing the clothing provided for her, holding the 'horsey' in her left hand.   
  
"One word and all of you will live the rest of your lives as six year old girls." Jean said through gritted teeth.  
  
Many hid snickers but said nothing. Jean took a deep breath and mounted the 'horsey' and took off.  
  
"The butter knives are coming!! The butter knives are coming!! Hide your bread and jam, the butter knives are coming!!"   
  
"The butter knives are coming!! The butter knives are coming!! Hide your bread and jam, the butter knives are coming!!"   
  
"The butter knives are coming!! The butter knives are coming!! Hide your bread and jam, the butter knives are coming!!"   
  
Once she done the length of the pier she turned back and started again.  
  
"The butter knives are coming!! The butter knives are coming!! Hide your bread and jam, the butter knives are coming!!"   
  
"The butter knives are coming!! The butter knives are coming!! Hide your bread and jam, the butter knives are coming!!"   
  
"The butter knives are coming!! The butter knives are coming!! Hide your bread and jam, the butter knives are coming!!"   
  
The group, both sides, had erupted into gails of uncontrolable laughter by the second time she had said it, but were now trying to support each from falling over and/or hyperventilate.   
  
Rogue was beside herself, Kitty was hiccuping and laughing at the same time, and even Scott had cracked a small smile.   
  
Of course that's when he started getting a bit worried about what he'd have to do.   
  
Jean scowled at the group, Scott shrugged helplessly at her, and she marched off towards the bathrooms again.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Scott's eye twitched. "W-What did you say?"   
  
"We dare you to pierce your bellybutton." Lance said, as if explaining this to a very small child.  
  
"Oh, ok, just making sure. Uh, why?" He asked.  
  
"Well you see we get into a group, like we did before, and try to come up with a dare-" "I know that part, I mean why this particular dare?"  
  
"Oh. Well If I had to, so do you." Lance said.   
  
"You don't have your bellybu-" Scott stopped midsentence when Lance lifted his shirt and showed his bellybutton ring, with a litle 'B' hanging from it. "Oh." Scott said.   
  
Lance grinned, he was so smart.  
  
"Do I have ta?" Scott whined, he really didn't want to pierce a part of his flesh just to one up Avalanche. But on the other hand Jean might think Lance was tougher than him, this was a tough pickle.   
  
Well, he'd just have to do it. "Ok. Let's go." He answered.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Oww!" Scott screamed acusingly at the tattooed woman shoving the needle through the top half of his bellybutton.   
  
"Relax kid, that was the hardest part. Now I gotta put the ring in, do you want the butterfly of the flower?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"   
  
"We're outta plain starter rings, these the only two we got left. Butterfly or flower?" She asked again.  
  
Scott grumbled 'flower' and watched her put the daisy in the place if the needle.   
  
"Done, you can pay up there." She jerked her hand at the counter at the front of the store. Scott pushed off the table and carefully pulled his shirt down. He stopped.   
  
"Er, how do I take care if this?"   
  
"They'll give this paper to you before you leave." She said.  
  
"O-ok." He winced, that really hurt. He just couldn't see how so many girls did that.  
  
Scott got to the counter, paid the guy. Well what he assumed was a guy, whoever it was had a face made of tattoo's and little pieces of metal. Got the paper and went back to the group outside the shop.  
  
"Vell?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah." Scott said as he showed them his pierced bellybutton, which was kinda redish-pink now.   
  
"Wow. I, like, can't believe you did that Scott." Kitty said.   
  
"Neither can I. What guy would do that? Willingly?" Lance snickered.  
  
"You did!" Scott said.  
  
"Did I?" Lance asked. He was holding the ring with the 'B' in his left hand.   
  
"B-But but, you sneak!!" And with that notion Scott launched himself at Lance.  
  
"Stop! Stop fighting before somebody gets hurt!" Jean protested, and seperated them with her TK.   
  
"B-but he tricked me!" Scott said.   
  
"Yes he did, but how long would it have taken for you to have asked me to see if he really had pierced is bellybutton? Hmm?"  
  
Scott raised a finger, then stopped. "Oh, right. Great. Now my stomach has floral accents because of Alvers. I'll get you for this, if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Bobby came out of the guys huddle. "Rogue, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"We dare you to ask some random guy if they think you butt looks big, having adopted Kitty's accent."  
  
She knew there had to be more to this. "Where?"  
  
"There." Bobby said pointing to a store behind him.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened. "The Christian Science Reading Room?!"  
  
Bobby smiled serenly. "Yes."  
  
Oh, she was gonna murder him in his sleep, soon.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Rogue took a DEEP breath and walked towards three guys browsing the new releases isle.   
  
"Hi." She said to them.   
  
"Hi, did you need to get in here?" The guy closest to her asked politely.  
  
"No no, it just tha'ht, do ya'll, like, think my butt, like, looks big in this skirt?" She said and half turned and wiggled her butt at them.   
  
The guys looked at each other, clearly having no clue what to say.   
  
"We'hll ya'll are no help at all." And she stormed out the the store, back to the group.   
  
----------------------------  
  
"I cannae believe you did that Rogue." Rahne said, with her excellent hearing.  
  
"Neither can I. Huddle please."   
  
----------------------------  
  
Rogue exited the huddle. "Where's Bobby?"  
  
"Bathroom."  
  
"Crap, fa'hne. Ray, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."   
  
"Good, good. We dare you to speak fluent Pika-nese for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
"Exscuse me? What did you just say?" Asked Ray.  
  
"We dare you to speak fluent Pika-nese for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
~Oh, their good.~ Ray thought to himself. "Ok, fine."  
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Chu, pika."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Pikachu chu."  
  
"What?"   
  
"He says 'huddle now'." said Roberto.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Now you may wonder why Lance asked for the fake ring BEFORE he dared Scott, he had it planned already, he would have suggested it anyway.   
  
Review? Thank you, that's ever so kind of you. ; 


	6. Red's been in the sun too long

Truth or Dare: On Location!  
  
Summery - The Brotherhood challenge the X-men to a game of truth or dare: on location! in Bayville. All the mutants are there.   
  
There's Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Wanda, Scott, Kurt, Bobby, Roberto, Ray, Jamie, Todd, Lance, Pietro, Amara, Rhane, Amanda, and Tabby!  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was 12:34 and near 90' on the Pier of Bayville. The 17 people, and a clone, were eating in three different places as Jean flat REFUSED to eat chinese with the Brotherhood, and didn't want french with Kitty, Rhane, Kurt, Bobby, Tabby and Amara.  
  
So she, Rogue, Amanda, the Jamie's, Scott, and Mr. Chu were eating on the air conditioned patio of Chicata Mexicana.  
  
Please note that Ray does not appreciate this dare, but he can't speak english right now so who cares?.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Kachu?"   
  
"Huh?" Rogue asked.  
  
"He means Keety." Kurt clarified.  
  
"Oh. Like, yeah?"  
  
"Kachu pi pika?"  
  
"Pika." She answered defiantly.  
  
"Pika chu pika-pika kachu pi pika?"  
  
"Like, no way! I will not open-mouth kiss a horse!"  
  
Several eyebrows raised.  
  
"What?" Bobby asked.  
  
"He, like, totally dared me to open-mouth kiss a horse!" Kitty answered digusted.  
  
"Thank you!" Scott declared triumphantly.  
  
"What?!" Kitty outraged.  
  
Scott's eyes went wide. "No no no no no, that's not how I meant it. I mean now I finally have enough of an arguemeant to have the Professor ban that movie from the house."  
  
The rest of the X-Guys didn't like that, not at all.  
  
"You can't do that man!" Bobby protested.  
  
"Yeah, it's a classic." Roberto said.  
  
"Chu pika pika!" Ray voiced.  
  
Scott stared at Ray. "It is not the greatest movie ever made."  
  
Wanda pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Huddle please?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kitty emerged from the huddle hands on her hips.  
  
"Lance."  
  
'Oh this gonna be easy.' Lance thought to himself.   
  
"Truth." Lance answered, saving time.  
  
"Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?"  
  
Lance's mouth opened but no sound came out, what the hell kinda question is that?  
  
"Well Lance, where is she?" Kitty asked again, obviously amused that it had stumped him.  
  
"I, don't know." He answered honestly.  
  
'Damn, one suspect down.' Kitty thought privately.  
  
And the guys huddled.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Got at all the necessary supplies?" Sam asked Jubilee.  
  
"Yep. This'll teach them to go off without us, with the Brotherhood nonetheless." She answered, holding up the duffle full of...well, you'll just have to wait for that one.  
  
Sam and Jubilee smiled evil little smiles and headed off towards their teamates bedrooms.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Tabitha, truth or dare?" Lance asked.  
  
"Dare, duh."   
  
"You have to say something nice to Ray."  
  
"Chu?!"/"What?!"  
  
"You heard me." Lance said smugly.   
  
"Oh, your good." Tabby admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Ka."  
  
Tabby sighed, what was she supposed to say? Then a light bulb burst in her-  
  
"It can't be sarcastic."   
  
Crap! Well, there went her plan.   
  
"Uh, I admire the way you can dye just one section of your hair?"   
  
Ray rolled his eyes. "Chu pika."  
  
"Oh come on! That is SO a compliment!" Tabby protested.  
  
"Pika, chu pi."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Pi chu."  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Pi chu!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Pi chu!!"  
  
"Is too!!"   
  
Scott stepped between them and tossed the engery bomb Tabitha was about to throw at Beserker to Freddy, who just closed his fist around it.   
  
Freddy opened his hand, which seemed to be smoking just a tad and blinked. "Cool." And shrugged.  
  
Scott blinked and then remembered what he was gonna say.   
  
"Ok, so no more dares between Boom Boom and Beserker?" To which everybody agreed.  
  
And the girls huddled.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"But we don't own any hot pokers Wanda."  
  
"Damn. Sharp knitting needles?"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Dull kitchen knives?"  
  
"We're not even at the Mansion! Even if we were, no!" Jean whispered loudly in annoyance.  
  
Wanda shrugged. "Oh well."  
  
"How about-"  
  
"NO! No sharpened letter openers, no slightly altered fountain pens, no mounted swordfish!!"  
  
Wanda gave Jean this look like 'What have you been smoking?'   
  
"I was just gonna suggest we take advantage of that kareoke bar, but you may need to get out of the sun Red."  
  
Rogue tried to smother an appreciative snicker and keep a straight face. She wasn't the only one.  
  
Jean's eye twitched a bit and she calmed down.  
  
"Actually that's not a bad idea," Amanda mused. "but who, and what song?"  
  
------------------------  
  
"He's not that bad really." Rhane thought outloud, stroking an imaginary beard, from her seat in the audiance of Sing it Loud, Sing it Proud kareoke bar.   
  
She was the only one on the girls team not laughing in some way, form, or fashion.  
  
Roberto looked like he was about to die of embarrassment, or burn something, but was determined to finish this dare and...well you couldn't call what he was doing singing.  
  
"This is for my girls all around the world, Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth, Thinkin' all women should be seen not heard, So what do we do girls, shout louder, Lettin 'em know we're gonna stand our ground(stand our ground), So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud , Take a deep breath and say it loud, Never can, never will, Can't hold us down!!"  
  
Roberto promptly, with what little dignity he had left, returned to the outside of the little bar and waited for the rest of the group. Although his tanned face was a bit redder than usual.  
  
"I would rather this not be discussed ever, EVER again, ok? Good."  
  
And with that he called hudde.  
  
------------------------  
  
Sam ducked out of Amara's room, and straight into Hank.  
  
"Samual, why were you in Amara's room?"  
  
"A'h was, uh, looking for ma'h, um, notebook. Yeah, ma'h notebook, she has better History notes."   
  
Sam darted away before Hank realized Amara wasn't in the same class as Sam, these kids were getting weirder and weirder every day.. But Hank just shrugged it off and continued on his way, suddenly craving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with mayonase.  
  
-----------------------  
  
::evil grin:: What are Sam and Jubilee up too? Maybe Red does need to get out of the sun? Why is Kitty obsessed with finding Carmen Sandiego? Is Draco-luver having to much fun making Ray speak Pika-nese? The answer to that last one is no, but do review! And send in whatever suggestions you have lying around! ; 


	7. Periwinkle blue

Truth or Dare: On Location!  
  
Summery - The Brotherhood challenge the X-men to a game of truth or dare: on location! in Bayville. All the mutants are there.   
  
There's Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Wanda, Scott, Kurt, Bobby, Roberto, Ray, Jamie, Todd, Lance, Pietro, Amara, Rhane, Amanda, and Tabby!  
  
Rating - PG-13 - Most escpecially this chappie, cause 3 am is not prime writing time. Nope.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: To clear this up, there will be only TWO kisses to happen in this story, so please stop saying 'Have soandso kiss whatsherface!!' ok?   
  
----------------------------  
  
"No, that wire goes into the blue hole." Sam instructed Jubilee. "If we put it in the green hole we'll have Icy Hot all over the place."  
  
Jubes giggled to herself and put the lid on the 'Honeydew melon' and placed it in the fruit bowl on the Dining Room table.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Roberto turned from the huddle and coughed lightly.  
  
"Wanda, truth or dare?"   
  
"Dare."  
  
"Alright. We dare you to ask for a job application at the Prancing Pony, on the lower deck." He said evenly.  
  
Several people gasped! But Wanda laughed.  
  
"That's it? Puh-lease, fine, I'll do it."  
  
But the Jamie's were way confused.  
  
"What's the Prancing Pony?" J1 asked.  
  
"It's a 'Gentleman's Club' kid." Pietro said.  
  
"So?" J2 wanted to know. "The Professor says I'm a gentleman and I'm not a member of any club."  
  
Lance grinned.   
  
"Not that kind of gentleman."  
  
This just confused the J's even more, until Tabby leaned down and explained to J1 what they meant.   
  
J1 gasped out loud and ran over to J2 and told him, who said 'Really?'  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and started walking towards the boardwalk stairs to the lower levels.  
  
With everybody else following her, of course.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"No kids hunny, hit the bricks." The Bartender of the Prancing Pony Gentleman's Club said to Wanda when she walked in.  
  
Wanda brushed it off and approached the counter, leaning on it, presenting her ...'friends' in a outward gesture.  
  
"I'm no kid, and I want a job application, if you dont mind." She said in her most pleasing voice. The Bartender looked at her carefully.  
  
"You ain't one uh them muties, are ya?"  
  
Well, she tried to be nice. It's the thought that counts, right?   
  
The hex wasn't heard outside, it was the man screaming and Wanda shouting over his screams 'How dare you?!', and a few obsinities I dare not repeat.  
  
The Bartender ran, screaming like a banshee, out of the club and down the peer.  
  
Wanda calmly walked outside, and she took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to take a consequence."  
  
Pietro looked suspiciously at her.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Wanda looked afronted, "I did nothing, he must have had some kind of attack." She said, smiling serenely.  
  
"Riiight, and I'm Britney Spears." Freddy said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Spears." Kitty snickered.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "Huddle?"  
  
----------------------  
  
The girls come out of the huddle and for no apparent reason the Acolytes show up.  
  
Remy: Hey! Where'd Remy's lunch go?!  
  
John: Aw man, I had a huge bonfire goin'!  
  
Poitr: I was in the middle of movink a large box. Oh well.  
  
Poitr doesn't look to disappointed.  
  
John: Can we play?  
  
Tabby: But you don't know what we're playing.  
  
Kitty: Yeah, could, like, be playing 'Who can stay on fire the longest' or something.  
  
John: Me first!!  
  
Bobby: We're not actually playing that though.  
  
John: Aww, shucks.  
  
Fred: That reminds me of the time-  
  
Lance: NO! No farm stories.  
  
Freddy: Oh well. But who's team would they be on?  
  
John didn't even have time to react.  
  
Remy: Guys!  
  
Poitr: Guys!  
  
Remy: Sorry mon ami, no more room over here. Looks like you're stuck with dem.  
  
Remy pointed over to the girls.  
  
But his plan kinda backfired when John went over to the girls, grinning at whoever would look at him. That's when it hit the guys who they had just lost.  
  
Pietro whacked Remy across the head.  
  
Pietro: What the hell is wrong with you? He's the craziest one out of you guys, can imagine what sort of dares he'll come up with?  
  
Apparently this had just occured to Remy also and he paled a bit.  
  
Remy: Merde. Oh man, deir re-huddling!  
  
Indeed they were, with Pyro in the middle of the group.  
  
---------------------  
  
Walking through the dining room Logan had the distinct feeling he smelled Icy Hot and wiring in a . . . honeydew melon? And without breaking stride Logan turn back around and exited the Dining Room. Just a wee bit faster than before.  
  
---------------------  
  
There was not a grin to rival the grin on Jean Grey's face in all the world. Ok maybe the one on Wanda's face, but whatever.  
  
Ok and maybe the one on St. John's face too.  
  
Jean: Toad, truth or dare?  
  
To you or me seeing this grin would probably weird us out and make us a very suspicious person right about now. But to Toddy T. this made him absolutely terrified. He'd only seen that grin from Wanda once before, the time when they ran out of whip and shaving cream and Pietro didn't talk for two days and would scream 'whipper snapper' at odd intervals.  
  
So needless to say, but I will anyway, he was scared.  
  
But he wuntn no scardy cat neither.  
  
Todd: Dare.  
  
But he nearly needed a new pair of pants when Wanda got that glint in her eye, like the time they ran out of whip and shaving cream and LANCE didn't talk for two days and would scream 'to the left' at odd intervals.  
  
Jean handed him a 10 dollar bill and a small note and stepped back.  
  
Jean: You have ten minutes to buy whats on that list; in the right color and size.  
  
Todd was confused, his dare was to shop? He shook his head and looked at the paper.  
  
And nearly fainted.  
  
Todd: I-I have to buy t-this?!  
  
John: Yep, get going now.  
  
John push Todd towards the darkened shop and inside, to his doom!!! I mean, dare.  
  
-------- --------- -------------  
  
A young sales associate aprouched our frightened frog-like mutant smiling, who will be known as S.A. from here on out.  
  
S.A.: Good afternoon, buying something for your girlfriend today? I can help you over here if you like?  
  
She guided Todd over to a cushioned bench with red pillows.  
  
Todd: You work on commission huh?  
  
The sales associate smiled politely and waited for Todd to answer her.  
  
Todd fumbled with the list and managed to garble out a few words.  
  
Todd: I-I need the thing on this paper and in those sizes and in, uh, periwinkle blue. Uh, please.  
  
The S.A. took the note, smiled and repeated his order to him before running off to get it.  
  
S.A.: One 'Honey-mooner's' special coming right up. So that's one bra in size B, one pair of panties in size-  
  
Todd: Please, I don't need to know the rest.  
  
Poor ol' Toddles looked like he was gonna hurl. But the perky girl just smiled and walked off.  
  
Todd: When this is over I'm gonna buy me a gun and go Aussie huntin'!  
  
------------------  
  
The perky young sales associate returned to the counter where Todd had wandered up to with a pink bag inhand.  
  
S.A.: Would you like that gift wrapped?  
  
Todd: Uh, no thank you.  
  
He threw the bill at her, grabbed the bag and ran out bright red.  
  
------------------  
  
Todd practically threw the bag at Jean and the other girls, plus John. Who looked impressed.  
  
Todd: Let us NEVER speak of this again! And if you do, well, just remember slime don' come outta car seats easily!  
  
Wanda took the bag from Jean and almost broke something when she burst out into laughter. As did many other girls. Whilest the guys stood opposite them clueless and trying to get information out of the Toad, who wouldn't budge.  
  
And the peasents rejoiced, er, the guys huddled.  
  
-------- ------- ------- -------  
  
Sam was a nice, polite, and determined young lad who never gave up hope. But as he balanced precariously on a twenty foot ladder in Kurt's room, he almost gave up hope of holding onto a greasy can of grease and the chandelier at the same time.   
  
While he was doing that, Jubilation Lee was down the hall in Ray's room hiding and setting up about thirty different themed clocks; set to go off at 7, 2, and 13 minute intervals without getting eaten by a suspicious looking pile of socks.  
  
And the Professor, down in his office, was trying to catch his breath and write a letter after picking up on the thoughts of the only students at home, who both happened to be projectors.  
  
Storm gave the Professor a strange look and kept walking down the hall, not noticing the way couch cushions looked a bit higher than usual.  
  
-------- ---------------------- ---  
  
And you thought Bobby and Jamie were the only pranksters? Hah! Review!! 


End file.
